Crazy
by Thomsen435
Summary: Sometimes Rachel gets a little crazy, and Santana has a thing to say or sing about this. A little One-Shot about Pezberry
**I needed a little break from my other story and in the mean time a Pezberry one-shot appeared in my head :) Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my seat, waiting, yet again, for Mr. Shuester to arrive. I swear that man don't know how to arrive on time. Too bad for Ms. Pillsbury. I chuckled a bit of my own joke and got a weird look from Artie. I glared back and sat back in my chair with arms crossed, probably looking as bored as I was. I noticed Rachel entering the room with Kurt at her side, and trying profusely not to look at me. I sighed loudly. Why do we always have to fight and always over tiny things. God, it's exhausting. They sat down in the seats in the front row, talking animatedly about some Broadway show. Quinn nudged me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and kept looking at Rachel, thinking back on the argument we had last night.

 _Rachel stormed inside her house and up the stairs. Her fathers jumped a bit on the couch from the slamming from the front door. I opened the door and trailed after her, looking apologetic at them. They sat down again and gave a small smile. They know how dramatic their daughter was, something they had get used to over time. I took the steps two at a time and soon I was in front of Rachel's door. I opened it slowly and stepped inside. She was sitting on her bed._

" _Rach…" I started, but got interrupted._

" _No! Don't you 'Rach' me! I can't believe you! And on our date night!" She said loudly._

" _I don't know what I did!" I said as loud as her. Rachel glared at me, guess it was the wrong thing to say._

" _No, because you never do!" She started pacing the room. "You just let them and aren't thinking about me. I was sitting right in front of you" I stepped in front of her and tried making her stop moving around._

" _Care to tell me what I did then?" I said as calmly as I could muster. Rachel tried to move aside, but I grabbed her hands gently. She looked anywhere else than on me, so I put a hand on her cheek and gently moved her head so I could look her in her eyes. I noticed the tears when her eyes looked into mine. "Baby…". I saw the anger flaring in her eyes again._

" _You flirted with the waiter! She was all over you and you didn't stop her!"_

" _What? I didn't flirt with her. I was just being nice. If she flirted with me, I didn't notice." Rachel huffed and stepped away from me. "Rachel, I only have eyes for you and you know that!" We looked at each other in silence before Rachel sighed and sat down again._

" _I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night Santana" I was shocked. What the hell? Not again._

" _But- "I took a step towards her, but she raised her hand for me not to move forward._

" _No. Just leave. I'm tired and we can talk tomorrow" I know I couldn't say anything for her to listen to me right now, so I followed order. I sighed and opened the door._

" _I love you, Rachel. And even though you're mad at me, I hope you will talk to me tomorrow. Good night, baby" I stepped outside her room and closed the door, silently hoping for her to change her mind. I walked down the stairs in a sullen mood. I noticed her father's looking at me with sympathy._

" _She'll be good again" Leroy said and smiled. I nodded and moved towards the door._

" _Yeah… Good night Leroy and Hiram" I said and gave a small smile._

" _Good night, Santana" Hiram said and gave me a short hug. I stepped outside and walked to my car. I was on my way home, when I heard a song on the radio. I turned the music up and smirked. Perfect._

I noticed Mr. Shuester had arrived and were talking about Regionals. Now was the time. I raised my hand and got a weird look from him.

"Erm, Santana?" he said with caution. I couldn't blame him, but since I got together with Rachel, I've been better at not to verbally abuse anybody. I noticed the heads whipping around to stare at me.

"I've got a song I want to perform" I said. Everybody looked surprised. "What? It's Glee club, right?" They turned around and some of them nodded. I noticed Rachel looking confused at me, but turned forward and looked down into her lap. I stepped down and took the stage. Luckily enough the band were together at lunch, so I could give them the music, so they could help me. "Okay… This song is for Rachel" Rachel's head whipped up. "Hit it" The drums started and I turned to my fellow glee clubbers.

 _ **What now, here we go again**_

 _ **I swear we've been through this at least a million times before**_

 _ **All these little things stuck on repeat**_

 _ **It seems like when everything's good**_

 _ **You go and pick a fight**_

 _ **Then you're walking out the door**_

 _ **But I'm feeling that's the way it should be**_

I took the mic and turned to Rachel, walking slowly towards her, following the lyrics. Rachel had a confused look, but I couldn't help but notice the small tapping her foot did. I smirked and stopped in front of her.

 _ **Because we're up and we're down**_

 _ **But I don't wanna get all this right**_

 _ **I go left, you go right**_

 _ **And that's why you're the one**_

 _ **You're crazy**_

 _ **But baby**_

 _ **I can't think of letting you go**_

 _ **All I can see**_

 _ **Is just the way that you love me**_

 _ **Fall in, fall out**_

 _ **You got my whole world spinning around**_

 _ **All I can see**_

 _ **Is just the way the you love me**_

I danced around her and tried to get her to understand what I'm trying to say. That she's perfect for me and that I'll never let her go.

 _ **What now, I see it in your face**_

 _ **What you about to say?**_

 _ **Do I need to brace myself?**_

 _ **'Cause I never know what's gonna be**_

 _ **I'm home too late, we never go out**_

 _ **I work too much, I'm out, don't stare again**_

 _ **But no matter what, we'll disagree**_

I thought back to an incident not so long ago between Rachel and I. I smiled a bit.

 _I stuffed my mouth with the meatloaf, Leroy had made for dinner, specific for the two of us. I looked up and noticed Rachel looking at me with that specific look. Ay dios. I swallowed my food. "What?"_

" _Do you have to eat that way?" She asked and delicately picked up her own salad to put in her mouth._

" _I eat the way I've always had. What's the problem?" I shrugged and stuffed my mouth again on purpose._

" _What's wrong with it? It looks so barbaric" She stated and glared at me._

" _Rachel…" Leroy started._

" _Why does it matter how I eat? Rach, it's just food. I eat my food and you eat your food" I said and glared at her._

 _Rachel huffed and stood up. "Then you can eat 'your food' without me". She left the room and stomped up the stairs. I slumbered down and sighed. Leroy clapped me on the back._

" _Eat, Santana and then go and check up on her. She needs to cool down" He said. I nodded, but had lost my appetite. I poked the food around on the plate. Seriously, that girl._

 _ **Because we're up and we're down**_

 _ **But I don't wanna get all this right**_

 _ **I go left, you go right**_

 _ **And that's why you're the one**_

I looked around the room and saw the smiles and some of them where nodding along the music. Kurt had an apprehensive look, but Rachel just smile cutely to me and blushed a bit. I grabbed a chair and sat down right in front of her and took her hand for the next bit.

 _ **Even through all this fuss and all this fighting**_

 _ **Girl, I'm right here**_

 _ **When you hate me one day**_

 _ **Then the next day you'll be right there**_

 _ **I know where we stand, I know we're different**_

 _ **That's why we're good**_

 _ **And when you yell and throw shit, it ends with makeup sex**_

 _ **That's why you're the one**_

I gave her a wink and kissed her cheek quickly. She blushed furiously as I stood up and stepped back towards the others and sang the last part of the song.

 _ **You're crazy**_

 _ **But baby**_

 _ **I can't think of letting you go**_

 _ **All I can see**_

 _ **Is just the way that you love me**_

 _ **Fall in, fall out**_

 _ **You got my whole world spinning around**_

 _ **All I can see**_

 _ **Is just the way the you love me**_

 _ **The way that you love me**_

The music died down with the last sentence. There was an applause, but I only had eyes for Rachel. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She stood up and walked towards me.

"That was amazing, San!" She hugged me tightly and I hugged just as tightly. "I'm sorry about last night. I know I overreacted and I know that you didn't flirt with her. I just got insecure" She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Rach. But you need to talk to me and not push me away. I'm not going anywhere. As I said, or sang, you're the one for me" I dipped down and kissed her gently. "I love you" I murmured against her lips, before kissing her again.

"Okaay!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "That was good, Santana. Thank you. Now let's get going" He said and smiled brightly. We let go of each other, but I grabbed Rachel and got her to sit down

on my lap. I kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. Then it was like something clicked inside of Rachel.

"You called me crazy. Do you think I'm crazy?!" She looked at me with unbelievable eyes. I didn't even get to say anything, before she had pushed me away from her and marched out the room, like the drama queen she is. I rolled my eyes, but smiled brightly. I heard the others laugh.

"Here we go again" I muttered under my breath and followed my crazy girl.


End file.
